Allure
by Chenminisart
Summary: "Sudah ketiga kali aku mencoba... Semuanya berakhir sama, sebenarnya orientasi sex dirimu kearah mana Park Chanyeol" dia mengusap wajah kasar. "Sial, kapan aku akan menjadi normal?" Teriaknya. Chanbaek, Chenmin slight


Allure

.

.

.

Canfiction Collaburation

Chenminisart with Cbuniverse

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Rintikan air mata awan menetes mengenai muka bumi.

Begitu deras sampai tak terlihat celah diantara banyaknya air yang turun.

"Aku lelah dengan segalanya, aku merasa menjadi orang yg salah bersama dengan mu. Aku terlalu egois ingin mendapatkan mu seutuhnya, aku menyerah akan itu... Aku ingin kita berakhir" perempuan itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Kata kata itu terlintas lagi dipikirannya.

Dia tau sakit rasanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dia sebenarnya telah menyangka bahwa akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini, perempuan yang tidak ia cintai pergi dengan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam.

"Huaaaah"

Nafas berat khas orang bangun tidur terdengar cukup keras memenuhi kamar itu.

Ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dan melihat sekeliling.

Masih sama seperti biasanya.

Kamar yang cukup luas, lantainya yang berbalut marmer putih abu, setiap sudut kamarnya berlampu lantai yang temaram mengesankan kejantanan, dinding silver yang dipenuhi banyak photo, furniture bergaya modern duduk manis di setiap tempat, dan kasur king size yang pas untuk badan besarnya beristirahat.

"Sudah ketiga kali aku mencoba... Semuanya berakhir sama, sebenarnya orientasi sex dirimu kearah mana Park Chanyeol" dia mengusap wajah kasar.

Ya dia Park Chanyeol, seorang atlet basket yang cukup terkenal dikampusnya.

Seperti yang dia katakan barusan, dia telah mencoba tiga kali menjalin asmara bersama beberapa perempuan. Walaupun selalu berakhir.

Tidak ada yang bertahan dengan dirinya, yang lebih tertarik dengan wajah pria daripada moleknya riasan wanita, yang lebih menyukai ke luguan pria berstatus "uke" dari pada imutnya wanita, dan lebih perhatian dengan teman prianya dari pada kekasih wanitanya.

"Siapa yang bisa bertahan, kalau aku malah terpaku kepada bokong laki-laki daripada berbicara dengan perempuan yang berada disampingku... "

"Sial, kapan aku akan menjadi normal?" Teriaknya

Keramaian pada lapangan basket indoor membuat Baekhyun sedikit bergidik. Lihat saja bagaimana cara para wanita di sana berteriak di balik kursi penonton, mereka bahkan nyaris histeris layaknya telah kehilangan akal.

"Ayo, Baekbaek, temani aku!" Seorang pemuda berpipi tebal menarik lengan Baekhyun dan menggoyangkannya ke depan-belakang secara berulang.

Baekhyun mendesah malas, masih betah bergeming pada pintu masuk lapangan yang sebenarnya harus segera ditutup berhubung pertandingan akan segera dimulai.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka menonton pertandingan basket. Kau tahu, kan?" sahut Baekhyun.

"Tapi ini final, Baek!" serunya menggebu-gebu. "Kita tidak boleh melewatkan pertandingan penting ini, lagipula fakultas kita yang akan bertanding, kau harus menonton sebagai solidaritas."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Tahu betul alasan sang sahabat yang rela menariknya hingga ke sudut kampus nan jauh dari fakultas keduanya. "Solidaritas katamu?" Ia mendecih sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau hanya ingin melihat si bajingan Park itu, bukan, Min?"

Minseok melebarkan senyumannya sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk pose peace.

"Kau sepertinya lupa bahwa pemuda Park itu adalah lawan dari tim basket fakultas kita hari ini. Sok berbicara solidaritas padahal sendirinya mendukung lawan, cih." Baekhyun mencibir dengan kekesalan di dalam hatinya.

Minseok mengerucutkan bibir. "Sekali ini saja, Baek, ayolah!" bujuknya lagi.

"Tidak."

"Aku akan mengerjakan tugas dosen Kim milikmu. Bagaimana?" Minseok mencoba bernegosiasi.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya minggu lalu."

Minseok berdecak, namun tidak kehabisan akal. "Kutraktir makan di kantin?"

"Tidak."

"Kupinjami kaset xxx punya Kai?"

"Tidak!" Baekhyun berseru seraya memukul kecil puncak kepala Minseok. "Katakan pada adikmu untuk membuang semua kaset miliknya itu!"

Minseok mengernyitkan kening merasa salah berbicara. Okey, dia akan mencoba peruntungan terakhirnya. "Kutraktir makan es krim selama seminggu?"

"Call!" Baekhyun berteriak keras dengan kedua mata berbinar, segera menarik Minseok menuju sebuah kursi kosong di barisan depan.

"Dasar puppy penggila es krim." Minseok hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Awas, ya, kalau kau berbohong." Baekhyun melotot dengan mata sipitnya.

Minseok hanya menggumam, sedikit merasa menyesal telah menjanjikan sesuatu yang akan merugikan dirinya sendiri. Ia harus bersiap untuk kehabisan uang jajan minggu ini.

Keduanya kini telah duduk menghadap lapangan yang sudah mulai dimasuki oleh para pemain. Sorak sorai pun terdengar makin keras dari sebelumnya, terlebih saat seorang pria jangkung dengan nomor punggung 61 memasuki lapangan.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang hebat dari pemuda kelebihan kalsium sepertinya?" Baekhyun bergumam seraya menatap pemuda jangkung itu lamat-lamat.

"Ya ampun, Baek!" Minseok menepuk pundaknya semangat. "Chanyeol itu ganteng, keren, jago basket, pintar lagi. Siapa coba yang tidak menyukainya?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sahabatnya dengan kerutan pada keningnya dan tatapan aneh yang ia layangkan secara sukarela. "Aku, tentu saja."

"Kau hanya belum menyadari seberapa hebat pesona seorang Park Chanyeol," sahut Minseok tanpa menatap ke arah Baekhyun. Pemuda berpipi tembam itu tengah fokus memerhatikan Park Chanyeol yang tengah berlari sambil memantulkan bola berwarna jingga di tangannya.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Dan kau sudah terjerat pesonanya, begitu?"

Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. "Aku hanya kagum."

"Oh, benarkah?" sahut Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Ya!" sahut Minseok kelewat bersemangat.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum seraya berkata, "Kuharap begitu. Aku tidak mau kau terluka, Min. Chanyeol itu normal, ia menyukai perempuan, semua orang tahu itu."

Minseok tidak membalas ucapan Baekhyun alih-alih terfokus pada jalannya pertandingan. Berpura-pura tidak mendengar walau ia tidak bisa mengelak bahwa semua yang Baekhyun katakan itu benar adanya.

Pertandingan berlangsung cukup sengit, kedua tim seakan tak ingin sedikit pun lawannya mencetak angka.

"Hei ini membosankan, ayo kita belanja es krim saja Min." Baekhyun tidak fokus dengan apa yang dia tonton, matanya sudah jenuh dengan gerakan bola.

"Tunggu sebentar saja Baek, ini sudah sampai babak akhir" mata Minseok masih dengan pemuda tampan bertubuh kelewat tinggi tersebut.

"Ah terserah kau saja"

Baekhyun menyerah, sahabatnya yang satu ini jika punya satu keinginan pasti harus terpenuhi. Disela lamunannya Baekhyun tak sengaja mendengar obrolan dua wanita yang duduk tepat di belakangnya.

"Hei apa kau tau gosip yang sedang hangat minggu ini Chaeyong?"

"Soal Chanyeol lagi?"

"Iya dia, gosipnya dia diputuskan pacarnya kemarin. Aku bingung sebenarnya wanita seperti apa yang dia mau. Ini kali ketiganya dia ditinggal pergi"

"Ah dia sangat tampan sudah pasti dia ingin yang cantik, tapi yang mengherankan kenapa selalu dia yang di putuskan?"

"Jika aku jadi pacarnya, aku tak akan sebodoh mereka menyia-nyiakan seorang Park Chanyeol"

"Oh sial, kenapa aku menguping." gumam Baekhyun.

Pertandingan masih berlangsung, score masing-masing grup terpaut jauh. Team yang Chanyeol pimpin memperoleh nilai 94 point, membuat tim lawannya tertinggal jauh.

"Akhir dari pertandingan basket hari ini di menangkan oleh team Eagle Eye" Mc mengumumkan hasil pertandingan.

"Wah tim Chanyeol menang, aah aku senang sekali" Minseok melompat riang.

"Yak ! Minseok, fakultas kita kalah asal kau tau saja." Baekhyun mendesis, "Solidaritas macam apa kau ini? Dimana solidaritas yang kau sebut tadi hm?" Baekhyun melanjutkan.

"Hehe asalkan Park Chanyeol yang tampil aku tak peduli siapa yang menjadi lawannya." Minseok yang awalnya akan berdiri ditahan oleh tangan Baekhyun.

"Hei ada apa Baek? Kau tak mau beli es krim hm?"

"Aku tadi tak sengaja menguping obrolan wanita yang ada di belakang ku, mereka membicarakan Park Chanyeol mu" Baekhyun sengaja menekankan kalimat akhir ucapan nya.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan Baek?" mata Minseok seketika berbinar.

"Mereka bilang kalau si titan itu sudah putus dengan pacarnya, dan katanya ini sudah kali ketiga dia putus"

"Uwah nice info Baek, kajja beli es krim"

"KAJJA!!"

"Kita menang telak hahaha" tawa berat Chanyeol menggema seisi ruangan itu.

"Aku heran team seperti mereka bagaimana bisa masuk final, mereka tak sebanding dengan kita" lanjut Chanyeol angkuh.

"Kau benar Yeol, strategi yang kau atur membuat mereka kelabakan." seorang bertubuh lebih pendek sedikit dari Chanyeol ikut bergabung, sepertinya obrolan penuh cibiran mereka akan berlangsung lama.

"Sudah kubilang Dae, kita bisa boyong piala bergilir itu." sahut Chanyeol sambil mengganti baju.

"Rayakan kemenangan dengan pesta bir?" Tawar Jongdae.

"Tentu saja" Chanyeol menyanggupi.

Baekhyun sebenarnya bukanlah tipe seorang penggemar seperti Minseok. Alih-alih mengagumi orang lain, Baekhyun-lah yang menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang di sekitarnya.

"Aku sungguh tidak suka pergi denganmu, Baek." Minseok menghela napas.

Baekhyun yang sebelumnya fokus pada gelas es krimnya mendadak mengalihkan pandang pada sang sahabat. "Eh, kenapa memangnya? Aku itu adalah tipe terbaik sebagai teman jalan, tahu!"

Minseok memutar bola matanya sudah jengah dengan sifat percaya diri Baekhyun yang telah mendarah daging. "Bukan begitu," Ia mengedarkan pandang pada beberapa meja berisi para pemuda yang tengah menatap pada Baekhyun, "Lihat mereka! Sudah sejak di kampus mereka mengikuti kita, membuat risih saja."

Pandangan Baekhyun ikut mengarah pada objek yang tengah dibicarakan Minseok. "Mereka penggemarku, Min," ucapnya santai.

Minseok berdecih. "Dasar sombong, seperti kau artis saja," cibirnya.

"Aku ini memang artis." Baekhyun tertawa renyah. "Artis fakultas Seni!"

Minseok bergidik, entah efek dari ucapan Baekhyun atau karena pandangan para 'penggemar Baekhyun' yang tengah terpesona nyaris mengalami gejala epitaksis.

"Berhenti berbicara, Baek! Kau membuatku merinding," ujar Minseok.

Tidak mengacuhkan ucapan Minseok, Baekhyun malah menggoda beberapa pemuda itu dengan tersenyum manis yang disambut lambaian dari beberapanya.

Minseok rasanya benar-benar sial hari ini. Terlepas dari menangnya tim Chanyeol dalam pertandingan basket tadi, ia sungguh menyesal karena memutuskan untuk pergi keluar bersama puppy menyebalkan yang berhasil menipiskan dompetnya hingga hampir kosong.

"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak menjanjikan apapun lagi padamu," gumam Minseok, terlihat muram penuh penyesalan. Sedang Baekhyun tengah bersenang hati dengan menonton monolog menyedihkan Minseok seraya menghabiskan es krim stroberi kesukaannya, terlebih semua ini gratis!

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengerut pada tempatnya saat Minseok berubah berseri sambil berseru memanggil nama seseorang. "Lihat itu Park Chanyeol!"

Dari sebuah kaca besar yang menghadap pada meja mereka, ia bisa melihat Park Chanyeol dan teman-temannya melintasi trotoar sambil bergurau.

Minseok sudah berjingkrak pada tempatnya dan terus menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk pergi dari sana.

"Es krimku belum habis, Min." Baekhyun memelas berharap Minseok membatalkan niat entah-apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

Namun seakan tuli, Minseok menarik lengan Baekhyun kuat-kuat dan membawanya pergi dari kedai es krim.

"Ih, es krimku belum habis tahu!"

"Itu bisa kapan-kapan dilanjut lagi," sahut Minseok. "Sekarang kita kejar Chanyeol dulu."

Trotoar sedang ramai oleh pejalan kaki saat itu, namun dengan kecepatan super Minseok menariknya, kedua pemuda mungil itu berhasil menyusul gerombolan anak basket yang kini berada beberapa meter di depan.

Baekhyun menepis tangan Minseok yang masih setia menariknya dan berbalik untuk menghadap sang sahabat yang refleks menghentikan langkah. "Aku tidak ikut. Kau saja sana, lebih baik aku pulang!" ucapnya setengah berteriak.

Tidak menyadari dimana ia tengah berada sedang Minseok terperangah dengan mulut terbuka.

Ia mendesis mengisyaratkan si pemuda mungil untuk diam tapi tidak mampu menghentikan Baekhyun dari luapan kekesalannya.

"Seharusnya aku masih menikmati es krim storberi enak itu, bukannya mengikuti gerombolan menyebalkan si Park itu!" serunya masih dengan

"Hei, Baek—"

"Apa, apa?" Alih-alih mendengarkan Minseok dan terdiam, Baekhyun malah menyalak makin keras saking kesalnya.

"Berbaliklah"

"Ya! Minseok kau memang tak pernah mendengar perkataan ku. Ya! apa hebatnya si brengsek Park hah? Sampai membuat mu terperangah seperti itu, haah ini gila" Baekhyun yang memang sudah terlahir dengan mulut cerewet dan mode kesalnya itu tak perduli dengan omongan Minseok yang kini menatapnya tak percaya. Mata kucingnya menatap Baekhyun, seakan berkata "tutup mulut mu atau kau akan mati".

"Baekhyun" Minseok menggenggam bahu Baekhyun dan memutar badan dengan sedikit paksaan dan lihat lah kini siapa yang terperangah, dengan senyum kikuk Baekhyun kembali menghadap Minseok dengan tatapannya yang sulit Minseok artikan, Minseok melihat mata Baekhyun sedikit bergetar. "Minseok kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi" ucapnya dengan sangat pelan—

"Nde?" —sampai Minseok tak mendengarnya.

"Aish" Dengan gesit Baekhyun menarik Minseok pergi dari gerombolan tim basket Chanyeol, berlari sejauh apapun demi menutupi mukanya yang mungkin akan ia buang jika ia menemukan tempat sampah. "Aish Byun Baekhyun bodohnya kau" rutuknya sepanjang acara "Kabur Bersama Minseok".

"Astaga siapa mereka itu sebenarnya?" salah satu tim Chanyeol bersuara memecah keadaan. Suasana kafe ini semakin terasa sepi dengan beradaan mereka. Padahal biasanya dimanapun dan kapanpun ada mereka pasti akan menjadi mini demonstrasi.

"Kalau tidak salah dengar yang tadi berteriak itu Baekhyun dan satunya lagi Minseok" sahut yang lain.

Yaa akhirnya mereka bersuara juga.

"Tunggu, Minseok kau bilang?" Jongdae mengorek telinganya. Hei apa Jongdae menjadi tuli setelah mendengar teriakan menggelegar Baekhyun? "Iya Minseok, ada apa dengannya Dae?" ucap Oh Sehun salah satu pemain di Tim Chanyeol.

Bukannya menjawab, Jongdae hanya menggidikan bahu acuh. Padahal hatinya sangat terkejut dengan tersebutnya nama Minseok tadi.

"Entah mengapa, aku jadi penasaraan dengan lelaki bermulut cerewet tadi" Chanyeol sedikit menyerigai dibalik gelas bir yang ia minum.

"Aku tau dia Yeol, dia cukup terkenal di Universitas Namgun. Kalau tidak salah dia dari fakultas seni" balas Sehun.

"Namgun? Univ yang tadi kita kalahkan?" nampaknya Chanyeol semakin penasaran. Tidak ingat kah dia akan gerakan "Perubahan Menuju Kenormalan" miliknya?

"Yup" singkat Sehun yang kini fokus dengan ramennya yang tengah diawasi oleh Jongdae yang menatap mangkuk Sehun dengan wajah laparnya.

"Kau cukup tau banyak soal dua manusia tadi Hun, apa kau seorang penguntit huh?" Jongdae menarik mangkuk ramen milik sehun

"Ya! Asal kau tau mereka pernah tampil di teater musical yang univ kita adakan, kau saja yang tak datang padahal dua manusia itu tampil dengan sangat memukau. Ya! Ya! Berhenti menarik mangkuk ramen ku muka kotak"

"Siapa yang kau sebut muka kotak hah?! Dasar albino berdarah dingin"

Bagus, berkat mulut berisik Baekhyun yang tak terkontrol dan mata kucing lengkap dengan mulut terperangah lebar milik Minseok tim basket tersebut kembali ke wujud mereka yang berisik dan arogan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Halo Chenminisart kembali hadir dengan ff baru, kali ini ff yang Chenminisart publish itu ff Collab uwuuuu

kali ini Chenminisart collab bareng Cbuniverse yeaaay /bakar petasan/

Cbuniverse : dipaksa collab ama chenminisart yodah jadilah ini ff moga suka ya kalian:'

hehew semoga kalian suka dengan ff kami berdua.

jangan lupa review ya reader-nim

karena review sangat berarti untuk kemajuan chap chap ff ini

with love

Chenminisart Cbuniverse


End file.
